The Pirate and the Princess
by Kiel95
Summary: Jade's going to the Hollywood Arts Halloween Party dressed as a Pirate, her sights set on dancing with a certain brunette. Then things go a bit wrong when Jade falls back to reality and she remembers that Jade West hates Tori Vega. That's how things work. She shouldn't break the status quo. Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well, I've had this idea in my arsenal for a week or two now, and I'm finally getting around to writing it. I went over it and I think I corrected most of my grammatical errors and the like. When I get off school I'll probably read it over again before continuing working on chapter 2, so I should have most of the mistakes fixed soon enough. Now then, I hope ya'll like some fluff, because damn it, I'm a fluff writer! I hope you all enjoy this, and leave a comment if you'd please :) It'd be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious. Seriously, I know it's hard to believe, but I don't own it, no matter how much I want to.

**Edit:** Yeah, I finally came back and fixed a few things, I think I've now gotten most of my spelling and tense issues sorted out. Also I realized I had some sentences in here that were long and confusing, and then I realized they didn't even make sense... so I fixed them. ahahahaha... yeah, sorry about that peeps xD

* * *

Jade looked herself over in the mirror one more time. "Perfect," she grinned. She was dressed up in pirate garb, decked out from head to foot. The last part of her costume was the mask. It covered the top half of her face and came to a slight point, curving over her nose. It cast a shadow over the lower half of her face, causing her to look more sinister and even harder to recognize.

She then grabbed her keys and was out the door, on her way to Hollywood Arts for their annual school Halloween Dance. It was her junior year, and the first time she was going as something other than a demented psychopath. This year was different. This year she was trick-or-treating with her cousin on Halloween in two days and didn't feel like preparing another costume. It was also perfect for what she was hoping to do.

She was planning to get a certain brunette's attention, and being her regular self probably wouldn't do it. Being a dashing mystery pirate, and a First Mate, just might.

When she arrived she strolled into the party like she owned the place. It'd had already been going on for an hour, and as she scanned the dance floor, she saw who she was looking for, sticking out in the crowd. Tori Vega, the girl she supposedly hated. Her heart thumped slightly in her chest as she took a few steps forward and entered the crowd. She couldn't believe how beautiful the brunette looked, clothed in a Victorian style dress, a small tiara on her head, and a matching mask that framed her eyes.

With a smirk the Goth managed to control her irregular heartbeat and maneuver her way to the girl, pulling on a warm smile as she came up to the youngest Vega, getting the girl's attention, and held out her hand, asking in a slightly deeper voice, "Care to dance, Princess?"

Tori's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she took the outstretched hand. It wasn't everyday she was asked to dance by someone who was hopefully normal. Well, at least she could tell it wasn't Sinjin or Burf, seeing as how both of them had already tried to ask her to dance and failed.

Jade's stomach was doing flips, her heart beginning to pound in her chest once again. It was all because of Tori, the girl who was smiling so brightly at her. She couldn't believe she'd fallen so low as to actually like the singer, but she knew one thing about herself. If she fell for someone, there was no way she could her heart, no matter who it was, so for a little while she might as well indulge in the feeling of longing.

When the music changed into a slow song, Tori didn't hesitant to wrap her arms around the pirate, and Jade had no qualms about placing her hands on the girl's hips.

"So, Mr. Pirate, what ever shall I call you?" she asked, giggling slightly.

Jade smirked, "Jay."

"Well then, Jay, might I inquire as to your position aboard your ship?"

"First Mate, Milady."

Tori grinned, "Oh my, and where is your Captain, good sir? I wouldn't dare to presume that you attended without him and danced with a princess without his permission."

"We're on land, miss. We have free reign of our own actions once we hit shore. The cap'n is probably back in his bunk, slumbering. He's a heavy sleeper and goes to bed early," Jade replied with a small chuckle to herself. She wasn't really lying here. Her nephew was definitely asleep, seeing as how it was 9pm. He was only 7.

"Are you just going to keep calling me 'Milady' and 'Miss' all night, or do you plan to actually ask for my name?"

Jade gasped slightly, "But Miss, would that not be an affront to the anonymity of a masquerade Halloween party?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "Have you not told me yours?"

"Just a nickname, not my real one."

"Then am I allowed to tell you a nickname that you may hereby use to refer to me?" Tori asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Jade slowly shook her head, "Now, now, wouldn't it be more fun if I gave you my own?"

The singer raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

The pirate seemed to think to herself for a good moment or two as they continued to slow dance until a small smile crept onto her face. "How about I call you Tori?"

The brunette laughed, "Why all the formalities if you already knew who I was? And if you know who I am, why not just tell me who you are? Would that not be fair?"

The smile on Jade's face only grew wider, "I was looking to dance with you, I should hope I found the right girl. Besides, why would I want you to know who I am? Isn't this much more thrilling? Besides, without this mask, I doubt I'd have even come up to talk to you. It's the only reason I'm still standing here."

Tori playfully swatted her arm, but Jade just laughed.

They danced a little while longer until the slow song ended and they pulled apart. "Now then, shall I go acquire us some beverages?"

"That would be lovely," Tori said with a half-curtsey.

Jade nodded and started to push through the crowd, "I shall return in a moment. I hope you don't up and leave while I'm gone. I don't take kindly to being ditched."

Tori rolled her eyes and laughed, "Hurry up before I consider it."

With a short bark of laughter in reply, Jade headed for the punch bowl.

As soon as she was out of view she released a sigh of relief, calming her nerves. This was not exactly the easiest thing to do. Picking up a chick while trying to hide her own gender was hard enough, but this chick being Tori Vega, who she happened to have fallen really hard for, could make her knees go weak. This was such a different situation from her usual ploys to pick up a chick at a teen club or at a karaoke place.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a redhead seemed to materialize beside her.

"Holy hell, Cat!" Jade exclaimed, grabbing her chest. She looked the girl up and down and saw that she was decked out in pirate garb as well. "And what is our navigator doing so far from the ship?"

"Just enjoying our shore leave, same as you," Cat replied with a grin. The redhead then giggled and said, "I see you were dancing with Tori just a minute ago." She grinned mischievously.

Jade groaned, "Cat, don't you dare tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't. I wouldn't do that to the First Mate. I'd be skinned alive. Now then, get your butt in gear Jade, you seem to have competition encroaching upon your princess, and you're taking a little too long just to get some punch." She gestured towards the middle of the dance floor where she could just see Tori being surrounded by three guys dressed like the musketeers.

Jade cursed and grabbed both of the drinks and muttered, "Thanks Kit-Cat."

"No problem Jade. Now go get some of that fine piece of Half-Latina, eh?" the redhead winked.

Jade rolled her eyes and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. Compared to what most people thought, Jade rarely actually won when it came to Cat. The girl wasn't nearly as stupid and ditzy as everyone believed. She just liked to put on an act. The redhead was a manipulative girl, knowing all of Jade's weak points, but then again, Jade let her know them all. Cat was her best friend, the only girl she truly trusted. She knew the redhead would never reveal any of her secrets, and she knew the two would always be friends. They had a weird dynamic, but neither would change it for the world.

Jade maneuvered her way through the crowd, not apologizing when the wooden sword at her hip accidentally hit a couple dancers.

When she arrived back to Tori, the princess was surrounded by guys and didn't seem at all pleased. She muscled her way through and handed a drink to the singer.

With a frown, Jade asked, "Who're the pricks?"

"The Three Musketeers," one guys said with a sneer. "And what are you? A pirate captain?"

"First Mate," she replied coolly, taking a sip from her drink. "Now, is there a reason you're surrounding my dance partner? I'd like to ask you to leave."

The second said, "Ask all you want, that changes nothing."

Jade shrugged and replied, "Then how about we take this off the dance floor and fight it out like men. In a sword fight. I'll take each one of you on, one-on-one. The winner gets the fair lady's hand."

Tori placed a hand on Jade's shoulder, "Jay, you don't have to do this, seriously, they'll leave eventually."

Jade glanced back at Tori and her stomach started to do flips again. "Yeah, I really do." She wasn't planning to hand Tori over to these idiots, and she had a feeling she was more than enough to take down the Three Musketeers. Just from looking at how two of them wore their swords she could already tell they were inexperienced. All of them had the swords on their right hips, and from what she could see, two were right handed. The third seemed familiar, and she was still trying to place his face. Did he fence? Wasn't he left-handed? She shrugged off the thought. Even if he had some experience, she'd win, even if she didn't have to play fair.

The five made their way off the dance floor and out to the patio. Tori seemed extremely hesitant and she had a worried expression on her face.

As Jade walked towards the open space she asked, "So, who's my first opponent?"

The first guy to speak stepped up and pulled his sword out, albeit a bit clumsily. The pirate smirked at this. He didn't even know how to pull his sword out properly and had it on the wrong hip. Tori licked her lips and managed, "Be careful, Jay."

The Goth grinned as she looked over her shoulder, "Of course."

The first guy planned to strike in that moment, but he couldn't catch Jade of guard. It took her less than a second to disarm him, sweep his feet out from under him, place a foot on his chest and the sword to his neck. "I win this round it would seem."

He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed a little, brushing against the tip of the wooden sword. He was really happy it wasn't a real one right then.

Jade then smirked and turned to the other Musketeers, "So, who's next?"

The second guy stood up and Jade released the first, letting him crawl back to where the third guy was sitting in silence.

Jade took a few seconds longer to beat him, but it didn't take much.

The third was harder.

They'd been going back and forth for a good five minutes when both had lost their swords and started to grapple. It was only when Jade leaned down and whispered into his ear, using her regular voice, that she won, him freezing up in terror. He broke out in a cold sweat as soon as the words left her lips. "I'd stop fighting before I shove my scissors through your throat. I'm a pirate, I don't like to play by the rules."

Jade slowly stood up off of him and brushed herself off, helping the guy to his feet and saying in her slightly deeper voice, "Good match." Her eyes on the other hand pierced through him, asking him to say something about who she was, allowing her a reason to use her scissors. He didn't say a word, just stumbled away with his friends, saying he needed a drink because the fight parched him.

The Goth's heart jumped into her throat when she felt arms wrap around her and a soft chest press into her back. "Tori…?" She gulped slightly.

"You have no idea how worried I was! Do you even know who that third guy you fought was?!"

Jade shrugged. Of course she knew, she figured it out a few seconds before she started to fight him, but she wasn't going to let on.

"He's a fencer, Jay! He's gotten bronze in competitions before!"

The pirate shrugged again. She knew that. That's why she had to threaten him with scissors to win. It wasn't like she couldn't beat him with a sword, she might have been able to, but his blows were more precise, and his sword was lighter and faster than hers. "Don't worry too much. I'm not too shabby with a sword you know. You just saw me whip their asses."

Tori released a shuddered sigh, "Please, just TRY to be a bit safer."

"Fine," Jade replied, patting the girl on the head and sheathing her sword. "Now then, how about we go get a drink together, and then go back to dancing? That way I can keep a watch on my princess, and you don't have to be hit on by other men."

Tori smiled slightly and wrapped her arm around the other girl's. "Alright, I'd like that."

They get their drinks in peace this time before heading back onto the dance floor. They passed Cat on the way who gave them both a little smirk. Tori turned a dark shade of red, and Jade diverted her attention a little, trying to pretend that she didn't see the redhead, when the best friends knew that was a farce.

As they took a spot in the middle of the crowd, Tori asked, "So, do you and Cat know each other? I'm pretty sure she wasn't just looking at me."

Jade shrugged, "Maybe."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Being mysterious again?"

The pirate smirked, "Of course, it's part of my job to be unreadable."

When the next slow song rolled around, Jade pulled the girl closer this time, not keeping her at arm's length.

"A bit forward now, are we?" Tori asked with a little grin, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Jade licked her lips nervously, swallowing a little. "I figured I'd make a move before the night is up, and seeing as how we have less than an hour left, I wanted to make the most of it."

The singer tightened her grip around the Goth's neck as she leaned up a little, her breath mingling with Jade's. "Well, I'm glad you did." Then she closed the gap, tilting her head slightly to avoid Jade's mask, pressing their lips together for a few short, but sweet, seconds before pulling back.

Tori's face was a dark red when she pulled back, and Jade's was probably a matching color, but the pirate was glad she had a mask that covered half her face. Jade just pulled the half-Latina closer, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Or was that Tori's? Either way, Jade was pretty content with where they were.

It was when the slow song ended that reality hit Jade once again as the singer pulled back a little to dance to the new song. She was Jade West, and Jade West does not like Tori Vega. Tori Vega does not like Jade West. Dancing together was one thing. Kissing her was something entirely different.

With those thoughts in mind she pecked Tori on the forehead before she melted into the crowd, leaving Tori on the dance floor looking for her.

Jade disappeared to the darker parts of the party, melting into the shadows. She almost jumped when Cat placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Damn it, Cat! You have got to stop doing that!" Jade curse lightly under her breath.

"Jade… Tori is looking around on the dance floor for you."

The Goth licked her lips, "Yeah, I think it'd be best if she doesn't find me."

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Oh no, I saw you kissing her on the dance floor. You shouldn't just ditch her like that!"

Jade grabbed her head and rubbed her temples. "I know I shouldn't have ditched her, but damn it Cat! This is going too far! I was just going to dance with her and be done with it! I'm Jade fucking West. I don't like Tori Vega, and she doesn't like me. I can't just string her along with some pirate disguise. I'm pretty damn sure she still thinks I'm a guy too! I can't just pop up and say it's me she was kissing. I've always acted like I hated her. She'd think I was just messing with her in a new way. I can't have that. I want to keep what little bit of me I have left intact, and making her hate me even more won't help. You know I'm not nearly as strong as I pretend. Breaking up with Beck was hard, and I just, I don't think I'd be able to deal with her thinking I'm just playing with her mind or something."

Cat frowned and then slowly pulled Jade into a hug, who returned it with bone crushing strength, burying her head into the redhead's hair.

When they slowly pulled back, Jade said with a weak smile, "Thanks Cat. I'm… going to disappear now, I'll see you for trick-or-treating, right?"

"Well…" Cat said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"I… might've twisted my ankle," Cat said sheepishly. "I don't know if I can go anymore. I'm still wondering how I'll get home."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Seriously? What about your boy toy, eh? Where's he?"

"Stop calling him a boy toy Jade, he's my boyfriend. And, he got a little sick after eating something weird, so I sent him home. But after twisting my ankle… I don't think I can walk home."

Rolling her eyes, Jade scooped her up into the princess hold. "Well then, seeing as how you're always there for me, I'll do the same for you."

Cat grinned and wrapped her arms around the pirate's neck. "Even if you can't carry out the girl you wanted, you got me, right?" She grinned in her usual ditzy way.

"Of course, I'll always have you," Jade chuckled, pecking Cat on the forehead.

They left without stopping, neither realizing Tori was but a few feet away, swallowing a dry lump in her throat, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Not fluffy enough? Well, don't worry, I should be working on the next chapter soon enough and then get it out to you all. Sorry if any of you are also reading my KiGo fanfics and they haven't been updated recently... Jori just kind of has a hold on me right now and it's all I've been thinking about for a while xD But never fear! The Three KiGo stories I have that are currently ongoing should be finishing within the next three months. I'm going to get them done before college comes around. I wouldn't want you all waiting around while I'm getting used to the whole college independence thing. Love ya'll, and I'll be back with more Jori soon enough! c(^-^c)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey yo :D So yeah, here is the next chapter~ Sorry, not much fluff ya'll, the fluff shall be soon to come~ I think I might be writing two more chapters... but I'm not sure just yet if i'll condense it into one or what... We'll just have to see what happens ^^; Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, fluff should happen in the next chapter! (Not too much if I decide to do two more chapters... then there will be a little fluff in the next chapter and teh one after that will be fluff fluff flufffffff :D Anyways, sorry I made ya'll wait~ Enjoy~ (Oh, slight Cabbie)

* * *

"Oh come on, I saw you and Jay talking! You were even picked up and carried out of the dance!" Tori said with a shaky voice. Her hands were on both of Cat's arms, weakly trying to hold on.

"Tori…" Cat trailed off, "I promised that I wouldn't say anything to you…"

The singer frowned, "But the two of us danced all of last night and then it was suddenly only me. Please, I just want to talk to Jay."

The redhead pulled out of Tori's grip gently, "I'm sorry, but I promised." She hugged the girl and said, "Come on, Tori, let's get to class. We'll be late otherwise." Cat then tugged on the brunette, practically dragging her from the bathroom and to class. The singer was doing her best to hold back tears, but everyone could see she was on the brink of crying.

Jade's heart was cracking. She hoped to hell it wasn't her fault that the girl she supposedly hated was crying because of her, but she knew, she knew that hoping was futile. When Cat shot her a look, Jade could tell in an instant it was her own fault that Tori was breaking. Her stomach churned and she felt like she was going to be sick.

In a very Jade-like manner she stood up and stormed out of the room. Nobody would suspect a thing, just Jade West being the usual gank and leaving class. She ran straight for the Janitor's Closet, making sure no one saw her enter. She closed the door behind her and checked to be sure the janitor wasn't sleeping in there before she locked herself in. She didn't want anybody to interrupt her, not when she was sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest. She had a reputation to uphold.

She managed to keep tears from falling. That was one of the skills she'd worked on when she first became the badass she was known as. She could either make herself cry, or she could keep the tears at bay. It was part of being an actress.

She stayed in there through three class periods and was only interrupted at lunch when she heard a knock on the door. She never replied until she heard the familiar redhead's voice. "Jade, open up. It's me. Nobody else is here."

The Goth had pulled herself to her feet and then opened the door carefully, making sure no one else was around like the girl had said. When she was positive no one else was there, she let the girl in and mumbled, "Hey Cat."

"Seriously Jade? Holing yourself up in the closet? Just like in middle school." Cat said the last part with a wink.

The Goth chuckled at her joke but then shrugged, "It's easier than being out in public. I don't have to keep up my tough act when I'm feeling like shit."

"Jade… come on; even for you this is new. You have to at least pull on your badass personality through the rest of the day. When we're done with today then you can relax. It's Friday. We'll go back to your place, watch some horror movies, eat some pizza. Things will be ok. You just have to come out of this shell you're living in." Cat wrapped an arm around the girl. "Come on Jade, just for the rest of the day."

Sighing, the raven haired girl stood and straightened herself out, pulling on her pissed off face and then stormed out of the closet with Cat trailing behind her, the redhead acting like the ditz everyone thought she was. It seemed normal. That was all that mattered. No one saw anything wrong with the picture. Jade was mad, Cat was attached to her at the hip. Things were normal.

When school ended the two did exactly as Cat said. They curled up on Cat's bed and watched horror movies and ate pizza. Jade wasn't even watching, just letting tears pour down her face so that she wouldn't feel the need to do it the next day. Then the two fell asleep, Jade curled up in the redhead's arms.

The next night was Halloween, and Jade had toughened up. Cat had left to go set up her place for a movie night with her boyfriend, seeing as how her ankle still hurt and she couldn't join Jade in trick-or-treating.

The Goth was smiling cheerfully that day, her mind off of the brunette when her nephew arrived, scooping him up into her arms and then playing with him all day. Her brother was glad to see that Jade was having a good time with Nathaniel, and Nathaniel was having a good time with his aunt.

"Jade! Hey Jade! We're gonna be pirates right?" Nathaniel asked, bouncing up and down excitedly, his bright blue eyes almost an exact match to Jade's.

Jade chuckled as she tousled his matching raven-black hair (dyed because he wanted to copy his aunt) and helped him change into his clothes, already in her own, "Arrr Captain Nate. We be pirates."

He giggled as she pulled his eye patch into place. "We're off to get us some loot!"

"Aye, Aye!" Jade replied, saluting. "First Mate Jay, reporting for duty!"

Nathaniel grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. She called into the house one last goodbye before they were out on the street.

"So, are we gonna stop by Cat's house?" Nathaniel asked with a big smile.

"Of course we are."

"And she's going trick-or-treating with us right?" he asked, his grin threatening to split his face.

Jade smiled weakly and pat his head gently, "Not tonight honey, she hurt her ankle the other day. It's just going to be me and you."

He frowned and looked at the ground.

She quickly said, "But, seeing as how she's now a landlubber, you and I can go ransack her house and steal all of her loot, right?"

"Right!" He bounded off towards Cat's house, who was only three blocks away, stopping at every other house to get candy, trying to still get some sugar while trying to hurry to get to the redhead's house.

Jade chuckled as she followed behind.

When they arrived at the redhead's house, Nathaniel had already shoveled a large load of candy into his mouth and was having a hard time not bouncing up and down as he waited, his entire body vibrating from the sugar high. Jade was technically not supposed to let him eat too much candy because he'd crash, so she just pretended to not notice all the candy he kept 'sneaking', hoping that the night wouldn't last too long. It'd been a pretty long day, and if he crashed it wouldn't be too bad a thing. Her brother honestly was ok with him crashing, her sister-in-law was a bit more adamant about Nathaniel not eating too much sugar.

The pirate captain continued to press the doorbell at an increasingly faster rate, calling loudly, "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Jade was smiling as she watched. Then the smile fell from her face as the door opened and she found herself face to face with the brunette she was trying to put out of her mind.

"…Jay…?" Tori asked slowly.

Jade cringed inwardly but said smoothly, "Hey Tori, what are you doing here?"

The singer narrowed her eyes, "I'm friends with Cat…. I could ask you the same thing, you know."

The bouncing child pushed past Tori in a hurry yelling, "CAT I'VE COME TO STEAL YOUR TREASURE!"

Jade chuckled as she watched her nephew dash into the house, "Cat and I are childhood friends."

Tori was a bit surprised by the little boy running past her. "Your… kid?"

Jade couldn't help but laugh a little, "No, my brother's. I promised I'd be take him trick-or-treating to give my brother a night off. His name's Nathaniel, but for tonight he is Captain Nate."

"He's the captain you were talking about at the party?" the brunette asked, a little surprised.

"Of course. If I didn't have an actual captain, I would've been one. Now then…" Jade glanced into the house a little, "… Am I going to have to stand out here all night?"

"O-Oh, r-right, come on in," Tori stuttered, opening the door and allowing the pirate in.

Jade strode past her confidently, but her stomach was tying itself into knots, her throat drying. She headed into the other room with Tori on her heels. If she could sweat, Jade would've sworn her hands were getting clammy.

The Goth found her captain accepting a cookie from the redhead who'd wrapped her foot in ace bandages. Nate looked up at his aunt and grinned, cookie crumbs peppering his face and he held up his bag saying, "I got cookies!"

"Stole cookies," Jade corrected.

"Stole cookies!" he exclaimed happily, jiggling the bag around a bit before tossing it into his candy sack.

Jade's eyes then met with Cat's who hobbled over and hugged her, giving her a slight wink and saying, "Jay."

"Kit-Cat," Jade smirked, ruffling the redhead's hair.

Tori frowned slightly. Where had she heard that nickname before? She just couldn't place it and it irked her. Then there was the fact that her pirate and her friend seemed to be on REALLY good terms with each other. Everything was eating away at her.

"It saddened me and the cap'n that you weren't able to accompany us as our redheaded navigator. We do wish you well and that your ankle will heal," Jade said, pulling away from the hug.

Cat smiled warmly, "And I'm honored you had saved the position for me, but alas, my ailing ankle has kept me from the candy of the night!"

Jade grins, "Well, you'll just have to make it up to me later, eh?"

Cat giggles.

The singer seemed a bit taken aback and confused. They were definitely too close. She'd hoped that she'd been imagining the fact that her pirate had carried the redhead out of the dance. It was looking like it wasn't just her imagination. Now she only wished she'd heard what they were saying to each other.

Jade was about to say something else when the brunette cut in, "So how long have you two known each other?"

The first mate quirked an eyebrow and replied, "Since we were around 5 years old. We were fast friends. We always trick-or-treated together as well. Been a long time since we did any of it together though."

Cat grinned, "We were the bestest of the bestest and most adorable in our costumes! My brother would take pictures for us. He once ate a roll of film you know."

"Really?" Tori asked, a flame of envy burning in the pit of her stomach.

"Yep, the entire thing!"

Tori shook her head and blinked, "No, I was talking about you guys trick-or-treating together."

"Oh! Our costumes were amazing! We were bride and groom, salsa dancers, a devil and an angel, and life and death. Oh we had a lot of fun!" The redhead practically bounced up and down like her sugar high nephew.

Jade smirked at the redhead's enthusiasm.

Tori's face distorted into a pout and Jade wasn't able to stop herself from wrapping an arm around the half-Latina and whispering into the girl's ear, "Don't worry. Cat and I, we've never been a thing, and neither of us plan on it either. Her sights are set on someone else."

The brunette turned a dark shade of red, matching Cat's hair. The hostess looked at the two in confusion, having not heard what was said, but judging from the singer's red face and Jade's now nervous lip biting and fidgeting hands, she could figure out what was going on.

They were interrupted when Nate pulled on Jade's shirt, "Jay, I want some milk."

Before the Goth could respond, Cat said quickly, "Tori, can you get some milk? I wanna talk to Jay alone."

The brunette wanted to protest, but when she looked into both Cat and Nate's innocent eyes she couldn't help it and found herself searching the cabinets for a cup, the little pirate captain following close behind.

Cat quickly pulled Jade out of the room and hissed, "Jade, you have got to make up your mind. Seriously, don't waver back and forth. Tori came over here on the verge of tears and was trying to weed information out of me both yesterday and today. I don't have time to deal with your drama. Robbie will be here within ten minutes and I haven't even gotten cute yet!"

"Sorry Cat," Jade said, frowning slightly, "I didn't think she'd come over here. I was hoping I could have the weekend brunette free so I could think."

"She supposedly saw you carry me out and her mind is going crazy with what is going on between us. You've got to figure out what you want to say to her. I've been keeping her at bay, but she thinks there's something going on between the two of us."

"I told her there was nothing going on between us already. Besides, why don't you just tell her who you're dating and that he's coming over tonight?" the Goth asked with a slight frown. "Seriously, it's been two months; you've got to tell everyone at some point."

The redhead groaned, "Don't turn this on me. Look, my boyfriend is coming over and you're leaving. You're taking Tori with you."

Jade's eyes widened as her voice became frantic, "What?! Cat! Don't do this to me, seriously! I don't even know what's going on! I was a mess yesterday! Can't she just go home on her own?!"

"Today is a new day, you need to talk things out with her and figure out your feelings. I am not going to be caught in the middle of this," Cat said with a huff. "You need to get Tori out of here and take her with you. I want a night with my boyfriend, and you two have to figure out your own shit."

The Goth groaned, "Fine…."

Cat then beamed at her and said, "Now then, hurry and get your ass out of my house. I love you, but you are not my top priority right now."

The two went back into the kitchen to find Nate finishing his glass of milk, chugging the last bit of it as Tori cheered him on. "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

He plopped his glass down on the counter and grinned, a milk mustache prominent on his upper lip.

Jade looked Tori dead in the eye and said, "Get changed. Cat's going to give you her pirate garb and you're coming with me."

The singer looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Cat has some… company… who's coming over, and so we have to get out of her hair."

Tori looked at the redhead. "Company?"

"Robbie," Cat said, though she tried to keep her voice innocent. The singer still had a slight frown on her face trying to see why it was such a big deal, so the redhead had to amend, "my boyfriend."

The brunette's jaw dropped, "You and Robbie?! You're… dating?! How long?!"

Cat giggled and pretended that it wasn't that big of a deal, "Like a month or two."

Tori opened her mouth to say something but shut it. "You know what, congratulations. I'm now going to go change into your pirate clothes. I think it'd be best if I'm not here when you're with your boyfriend."

Cat pretended to be confused, but she led the girl up to her room and they returned five minutes later.

The redhead then practically shoved her three guests out the door. Then she closed the door and sighed, hobbling over to the couch and taking a seat. She then grinned mischievously as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"So… Robbie, you want to come over and hang tonight? I'm kind of stuck in the house with my twisted ankle. Jade said she wouldn't come take care of me. Yeah? Bring lots of ice cream and some chick flicks. Half an hour? Kay, Kay! See you then. Byyyyye!" She clicked the end call button and smiled in satisfaction with herself. Finally, some real peace and quiet. No Jade, No Tori. Now that she'd dealt with their issue for the night it would be just her and her boyfriend.

As she waited for Robbie to arrive, she could only smirk as she wondered what the outcome of the night would be for her two friends.

* * *

**A/N:** What'd you guys think? let me know~~~~ Don't you guys just love how manipulative little Cat is? Haha, Robbie is coming over in ten minutes my ass xD that boy had no clue he'd just been used to kick Jade and Tori out of her house xD bahahahaha xD So yeah, hope you guys like this chapter, I'll start working on the third one soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I apologize, for this chapter is shorter than the previous two. Anyways, I hope you guys like this~ I think there is one chapter left, maybe two... not entirely sure just yet... anyways, yeah, here you go :) It's fluffy-ish

* * *

Tori continued to glance over at Jade who seemed preoccupied with her ecstatic nephew. When Nate finally dashed off towards the next house, Jade sighed and asked, "Yes? I can feel you staring."

The brunette fumbled for words, "I… I just… Well… I mean… I…"

Wind cut her off, blowing her hair all over the place, and a slight chill overtook her.

As soon as the wind died down, Jade didn't hesitate to pull off her pirate jacket and wrap it around the brunette, brushing away a few strands of hair in the girl's face at the same time. Her heart was pounding, but she couldn't stop now. She built up her courage and finally said, "Look, I'm sorry about ditching you at the dance. I didn't mean to be such an ass. Things just…. moved WAY too fast. I was only hoping to dance with you, that was it. Getting kissed was not my plan for the night."

"You… didn't like it?"

Groaning the Goth replied, "Of course I liked it… It's just, you barely know a thing about me. I know you, but I'm pretty sure you don't know me. I don't want you to regret kissing me if you ever find out who I am."

Tori slowly smiled, wrapping an arm around the First Mate, "I know that you're protective. You can dance. You have a heart. You're very sweet. You're a great kisser." Jade blushed slightly, glad her mask covered her face. "And you get nervous in situations like this. Now then, why don't you just fill in some blanks so I can know you even better? Maybe that'll help."

A small smiled tugged at Jade's lips as she slowly shook her head, "Alright, alright. Let's see… I love to write. Some people notice, some just think it's what I do because I want to get attention for my work. Sure, getting the spotlight is nice, but honestly, I write to write. The latter is just a perk."

"What do you write?"

"Plays."

"Will I ever be able to act in one?" Tori asked, throwing a wink into it.

Jade smirked, "Maybe."

They were interrupted when Nate suddenly came running up yelling, "Look out how much candy they gave me! Aunt-" He cut himself off and then said, "First Mate Jay! Look how much loot I got!"

Jade was mentally cursing herself. Nate was still young; of course he'd call her Aunt before First mate. He'd corrected himself pretty quickly, but the fact that he said 'aunt' was probably a good hint to the fact that she was a girl. She was waiting for Tori to say something to her about it, but the singer just smiled and released Jade's arm to squat down and look at all the candy their captain had allotted.

"Woah! That's a lot of booty you got there!" she said with a giggle. "Right?" she asked, turning her smiling face to the first mate.

Jade stooped down as well and ruffled his hair, her heart beating wildly, "Yeah, great job, cap'n." She couldn't help but wonder if one day she'd get a heart attack because of one of the brunette's bright smiles. It drove her crazy and she was afraid her heart would just burst in her chest.

He smiled and then bounded off to the next house, waving a little wooden sword around as he ran.

Tori slowly stood back up and then wrapped her arm back around the Goth's and asked, "So, where were we?"

Jade cleared her throat, "I'm pretty sure you we were talking about what I like to do."

"Oh! Right! So, you like writing. Do you go to Hollywood Arts High School, or were you just there because Cat invited you?"

The First Mate decided she could let at least the school she went to slip. It wasn't like Tori would actually realize who she was, not with how the gank usually treated the girl. "I go to school with you."

Tori let out a relieved sigh, "That makes it so much easier then."

Jade cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The brunette grinned, "It won't be hard for me to find you if you decide not to tell me who you are."

Chuckling, Jade replied, "It's not that easy. There are a lot of people who go to our school, and a lot of them are actors. Who's to say I'm not acting when we meet again?"

Tori frowned and stopped walking, turning to look the Goth in the eyes, "I'll still figure out who you are."

Jade wanted to believe her, but at the same time she didn't want to ever be found out. She wasn't ready for what would come next. Would it be ridicule? Would it be forgiveness? After what she'd done to the girl, she wasn't sure she deserved the latter, but she was pretty sure she deserved the former.

The raven haired girl cleared her throat and said, "Never mind, and come on, our cap'n is getting a little ahead of himself." Nate was already a few houses down and they had to walk a bit quicker to catch up.

Tori didn't wrap her arm around Jade's as they caught up with Nate, this time slowly interlacing their fingers.

It would be an understatement to say Jade's heart leapt to her throat. She mentally cursed herself for being so weak to the advances of the brunette, but she couldn't help but also enjoy it.

They walked on for a few minutes in silence before they had to take a break, their cap'n a little tired from running around, but still not wanting to go home.

They all sat on the grass, and Nate fell asleep, using Jade's leg as a pillow. A conclusion was drawn that a break was needed, and if they went home early, Nate would probably throw a fit and nobody wanted to deal with that. Tori's hand was still entwined with Jade's and the two were just relaxing, looking up at the stars.

The brunette glanced over at the other girl and frowned slightly, "Will you ever let me take that mask off of you? I can barely even see the bottom half of your face."

Jade slowly lowered her gaze and turned her head, her blue eyes piercing Tori's hazel ones.

"I… I don't think that'd be a good idea…" the Goth trailed off.

Tori faltered slightly, "Why?"

She replied with a sigh, "Because it's easier."

"How is it easier?"

"Have you really not noticed by now?"

"Realized what?"

Jade groaned, "That I'm a girl."

Tori stared at her for a moment before replying, "I realized it when we were dancing… does that really matter?"

The first mate seemed a little taken aback, "It doesn't bother you?"

"Does it bother you?"

Jade couldn't help but let out a short bark of laughter, but she still never changed her voice back to her own, "I was right, you are an interesting person." Just because her gender was discovered, it didn't mean she wanted her identity revealed.

Tori grinned and leaned closer, "So, do I get to take a peek of the person under the mask, or will I have to start hunting you down on Monday?"

The butterflies in Jade's stomach were seriously acting up right then. It overruled her common sense, and before she knew what she was saying, the words had already slipped out of her lips. "I guess a little peek wouldn't hurt." She couldn't take back the words now. Even if she was pretending to be someone else, she WAS – after all – Jade West, and Jade West does not back down.

Tori reached over slowly, gripping the bottom of the mask and startedto pull it up. She'd only brought it up to the point where she could see Jade's lips, no longer hidden by the shadow, when she snapped back.

A little voice interrupted them. The two girls' hearts were thumping wildly in their chests as Nate stared at them and asked, "Can we go trick-or-treating some more?" He had no clue he'd just ruined the moment.

Without a word they all got up, and neither spoke of what was just about to happen.

The rest of the night flew by in an instant, and before Tori knew what had even happened, she was at home and Jade and Nate were gone.

Grumbling, the brunette trudged up to her room, she was going to find out who her pirate was, no matter what, even if that meant interrogating every single person in the school until someone broke. If it meant pestering Cat into spilling the beans, she might even do that. She wanted to know who her pirate was, and even the redhead couldn't keep a secret forever, right?

The captain and his first mate walked around to the side of the house after dropping off Tori, and Nate asked, "What are we doing?"

"Just wait her for a moment ok, then you and I will go get ourselves a milkshake before heading home, alright?"

Nate nodded his head vigorously with a grin. If he was getting a milkshake as well, this night was the best ever. "You're the best!" he grinned.

Jade put a finger to her lips and chuckled, "Don't tell anybody, ok?"

"Got it!" he said in an excited whisper.

The Goth then proceeded to scale a tree that was pressed up against the Vega household, making sure that Nate was sitting under the tree quietly eating his candy. She then climbed onto the roof, finding the room she was looking for.

As she peered in, the color in her cheeks rose. Tori was changing out of her pirate clothes and had just pulled off her shirt. Jade licked her lips nervously as she knocked on the window and the half-Latina jumped, scrambling to pull on her shirt before going to see what was outside her window.

When she pulled it open, Jade grinned at her nervously, saying, "Sorry. Seriously. I don't just mean about scaring you right now, I'm sorry for that too… but I just… I'm too nervous and scared to tell you who I am. I got out of a relationship a little while ago and I'm a mess. I guess I'm just not that great at the whole flirting thing and whatnot. I'm seriously sorry; I just can't let you know who I am right now."

Tori blinked and a slow smile crept onto her face, "It's alright, don't worry. You don't have to tell me who you are. I mean, I'll be damned if I don't figure out who you are by the end of the year."

Jade chuckled slightly. Tori was cursing. Well, the brunette was definitely serious.

Then the singer said, "How's this, if I figure out who you are by the end of the year, you owe me a real date. You won't be a pirate and I won't be a princess, but both of us as our real selves."

The Goth couldn't help but smile warmly and say, "One problem… you'll always be a princess to me."

Tori blushed lightly and mumbled, "is it a deal?"

"Alright, it's a deal," the Goth replied, unable to hid her smile.

Jade didn't even have a chance to absorb what she'd just agreed to before Tori grabbed her by the shirt and practically hauled her into her bedroom, pressing their lips together hungrily. Jade's body responded before she could think and her arms were around Tori, one arm wrapped around the girl's waist and the other hand on the girl's neck, pulling her closer.

The half-Latina pressed Jade up against the wall as her hands unclenched from the girl's shirt and moved to wrap around the Goth's waist. Her fingers slipped under the hem of the first mate's shirt and brushed against bare skin, causing Jade to shiver slightly.

That was when the pale girl pulled back and said, slightly out of breath, "I have to go." Her voice was a little husky, and Tori had a hard time not just crashing her lips back onto the other girl's. "Sorry, but Nate is waiting." Jade's little nephew was the only reason why Tori didn't keep assaulting the other girl's lips with her own.

Pulling apart slowly, Jade pecked Tori on the forehead as she headed out the window, "I'll see you around Tori."

"Bye Jay," she whispered.

And then the pirate was gone, stealing Tori's most valuable treasure. Her heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the last part is corny, stop judging me. I'm weird ok... I like the fluff and so this is just all fluffy like. Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, alright, so I'm posting this chapter while at school. I'm still deciding, but I think this is going to be the last one. I could do one more and make an epilogue or something, but I don't know exactly what I'd do with it just yet, so I'm not really making one at the time. If you guys want more, let me know and I'll see what I can scrounge up. Hope you all enjoy this :3 It's got some fluff :3

**Edit:** This should be fixed completely now. Sorry about that you guys ^^; it's hard to post my fanfics while trying to keep people from looking over my shoulder and seeing what I'm writing xD

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Vega?" Jade asked with a scowl.

It was only Tori and Jade at the table right then. Beck and André were helping Sikowitz move some props for a play, and Cat and Robbie were off somewhere cuddling or whatever those two do in their time together.

"I'm looking for somebody." Her head continued to swivel back and forth.

"Well stop, you look stupid."

Tori snorted at the answer but kept looking. She was tapping her foot impatiently as she continued to scan the crowd.

Groaning, the Goth said, "Oh my god. Who the hell are you looking for? You're pissing me off by being all fidgety."

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the girl across from her, stilling her foot. "I'm looking for the person I danced with last week at the Halloween party."

"Seriously, Vega? You're still looking for that person? You've examined every girl at Hollywood Arts. Are you sure this chick wasn't just lying to you about where she went to school? Or that she wasn't lying about being a girl?" Jade scoffed, stabbing her fork into her lunch.

"Look, I know you have issues believing in people, but Jay wouldn't lie to me like that. They way she spoke to me and just her eyes, they told me the truth. She seriously cares for me and wouldn't lie like that," Tori said with a slight huff, finally stopping her intense "I Spy" game.

"Just eat your food Vega. Look for that pirate person some other time or whatever," Jade said with a wave of her hand.

Tori cocked an eyebrow, "What, are you jealous that I happened to find such a great person?"

"More like I can't believe you fell for some idiot in a mask. Who's to say they aren't just a stalker or something? What if that was crazy Ponnie again?"

Tori frowned. "It wouldn't be Ponnie."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"I told you. I could see how much Jay cared for me. If it was Ponnie I would've been able to tell."

"Yet you can't find your pirate even though you can supposedly 'tell'."

The brunette huffed, "Look, Jade, I know you think I'm being stupid, but I seriously like this girl. I will find out who she is. There's no way I'm letting her get away from me. She means so much to me."

Jade rolled her eyes, but she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She was so sure that her heartbeat was audible, but nobody seemed to notice, so it had to be her imagination. Why did Tori have to like 'Jay' so much? That just made things complicated. She really shouldn't have agreed to the girl's wishes on a whim. Now the brunette was going to be looking for her till the end of the school year, and that would mean she needed to up her game. She needed to be an even bigger gank.

So that's exactly what she became.

* * *

Jade pulled away from her position of 'almost friends' with Tori. She had to destroy their semi-normal relationship. The singer would never think Jade could be Jay with how the Goth treated her.

It'd been three months since Halloween and the façade was still up. Jade was the ever-increasing gank, and Tori was no closer to finding her pirate than at the end of Halloween night.

Cat was getting slightly annoyed with the turn of events. She'd thought Jade would deal with everything the correct way and just spill who she was. That didn't exactly happen, and things had taken a turn for the worse.

When the redhead was so fed up with it all, she finally pulled Jade aside one lunch, dragging her to the Janitor's Closet.

The supposed ditz shoved the Goth into the room and locked the door. "Alright, Jade. We need to talk."

"What's up Cat?" the raven haired girl asked, a confused look on her face.

"Why are you being even more of a gank to Tori? Seriously, don't you like her?!"

Jade sighed and leaned against the door, slumping slightly, "Cat… you know I like her. I've liked her since the beginning."

"Then why the hell don't I see it? You keep getting meaner and meaner!" the redhead complained.

Scratching the back of her head lightly, the Goth replied, "I know, I know… I'm just scared. You know me. I'm emotionally unstable when it comes to stuff like this. It isn't such a far stretch to think Vega would be fed up with me once she knew who I really was, and I'm talking about before I turned into even more of an ass. Now it's impossible to say that she'd like me with how I've been treating her. If she knew who I was she'd probably just get pissed and leave."

Cat sighed. "Why did you even start being an even bigger jerk to her?"

"Defense mechanism. She was searching so hard I wanted to be sure she didn't find out who I was."

Frowning, the redhead finally said, "Fine. I get it. Come on, let's go get lunch. If this is how you want to do things, that's fine. We all deal with things in our own way."

"You're… not pissed at me… right?" Jade asked, biting her lip. She hated whenever her best friend was angry. It was so rare and it scared her when it happened.

Cat's eyes softened and she pulled the Goth into a hug, "Of course I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. Frustrated, sure, but we all get a little frustrated from time to time."

Jade grinned and couldn't help but return the hug in full, relieved. There were only two constants in her life, and one of them was her best friend. She wouldn't be able to go on without her.

As the two left the small room, Cat said with a playful grin, "Now then, looks like I have to figure out how to get Tori to fall in love with your mean side as well."

Jade rolled her eyes and playfully punched the redhead's arm, "Come on, you can scheme later. I need some food."

The two grabbed some grub and made their way to their group of friends. Robbie was looking around frantically and finally settled down when the redhead took a seat beside him.

"Is everything ok? You were gone for a long time," he said, worry written all over his face. "You said you would only be a minute, but that took quite a while."

Cat giggled and said, "Silly."

Jade rolled her eyes and asked with a smirk, "Scared that I was off ravaging little Kit-Cat?" Her eyes were alight as she watched his face turn a deep shade of red. She could afford to not be too much of a gank and to tear him down immediately. She was in a better mood now.

Jade was too busy taunting Robbie to notice the look of comprehension and shock on the brunette's face. The Goth hadn't realized she'd let the redhead's nickname slip. She'd been avoiding the term since Halloween, knowing that Tori had heard her call Cat that before.

That whole lunch had been a change of pace in the recent negative tone their conversations usually took. Jade hadn't been such a gank, and strangely, Tori had said very little.

When lunch came to an end, Jade stopped by her locker and started walking to class. She was interrupted when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the Janitor's Closet.

She growled at the person who'd dragged her into the ammonia scented room. Being in there once a month or so was something she could deal with. Twice in one day was annoying, especially on a day when the ammonia stench seemed to be extremely strong.

"The hell do you want?" she spat. Then she faltered slightly when she saw who it was, but she pretended to still be firm.

"I know you're my pirate. You're Jay."

"Took you long enough, Vega," Jade replied with a smirk. She was doing her best to keep her mask up, but it was hard with the way the brunette was glaring at her.

"Tell me," Tori said in a cold voice, "was everything you told me on Halloween the truth or just another jab at a weakness of mine."

Jade opened her mouth to speak, and she planned to do it with a strong voice, but both girls could hear the hesitation. "I never planned to jab at your weakness… I was serious."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "You want me to believe that you, Jade fucking West, actually gives a shit about me? You've practically started to abuse me these past few months. Try explaining that."

Flinching, the Goth leaned against the door once again, using it for support, "I told you before. I'm… not good at the whole romance thing. I didn't want you to find out who I was. It would've been easier to just graduate with you never finding out. Honestly, you probably hate me. Jay, a nice-ish guy, can't replace Jade, who's a complete and utter gank. Why would you ever like me? Even if you were to find out who I was before I became even more of a gank you would've hated me. I-"

She was cut off when Tori raised her hand up in silence. She had a hurt look on her face, "Seriously? Did you really think I'd hate you? I've never hated you, not even when you acted like such a gank. I could tell that the real you was when you acted like Jay. You told me already you were scared, why couldn't you just let me be there for you?"

Jade smiled bitterly, "I've been promised so many things before, Vega. My parents would promise they'd always love me, always be there for me. They broke that promise years ago. They've never made up for it. Beck promised we'd always be together. That obviously didn't last. There are only two constants in my life. Cat and broken promises. I didn't want someone to say they'd be there for me and then disappear when I needed them most."

"How would you know I'd leave you?" Tori asked, pursing her lips.

"I didn't, but I didn't want you to be one of the broken promises. When my parents turned their back on me… when Beck turned his back on me. None of those would be able to compare with how much I'd break if you were to do the same. I've learned to put up a wall, mainly to block out what could potentially hurt me. I don't like to let people in."

The brunette took a step closer to the Goth and placed her hands on the girl's pale cheeks gently, "Jade… I'd never do that to you. I won't promise you anything, because you won't believe it. I don't want to be a broken promise, I want to be a constant."

Jade lifted her eyes to Tori's, practically staring into the girl's soul, "Even after everything I've done to you?"

The singer slowly smiled and leaned forward, "Yeah, that doesn't matter to me. It's just the mask you've made for yourself, I get that. It's who you are on the inside that will be keeping me around, Jay, my valiant pirate. I don't think you can get rid of me, no matter how much of an ass you might pretend to be."

A small smile slowly spread across Jade's face as she placed her hands on the girls' hips, "Thank you. Really. Thanks." She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against the brunette's.

Tori responded almost immediately but pulled back a few seconds later. "How about we uh… get to class and out of this closet? It reeks a little in here. I think I'm getting slightly lightheaded."

Jade smirked and took Tori's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it lightly, "Anything for you, Princess." She lifted the brunette into a princess hold and pecked the girl on the forehead.

Tori chuckled, "What, so you plan to just walk out of here with me in your arms? You don't care if anybody sees?"

Jade snorted, "Why would I care?"

The singer grinned slightly, "You wouldn't." She leaned up and wrapped an arm around the Goth's neck, pulling herself up slightly and pulling down Jade a little so their lips could meet.

When their lips separated, Tori whispered, "I could get used to that."

Jade smirked, "You damn well better."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright guys, so that's it :) Let me know what you all think~ leave a review and let me know if you want me to write the epilogue or whatever. Hope you guys loved it :)

**Edit:** So, after receiving a decent amount of reviews requseting an epilogue, it would seem that I'm going to be writing one xD You'll have to give me a bit of time since I'm working on some other stuff at the moment, but I promise, I will be posting one soon :)


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I am so slow and I am sorry. It's been so long since I've really done any writing whatsoever. Things have been so crazy with school ending and me graduating and now I'm at beach week, and just woah. Things have been flying by and I just can't believe I graduated high school. It's all over... and now i'm starting a new phase in life and things are just crazy. Well, I managed to pop this out, but I'm not sure if this ended well or if I should add more to this epilogue to make it better... I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it so this is what came out... I might come back and edit it later to make it even more awesome, but no guarantees ^^; I hope you guys enjoy this :)

* * *

Tori shifted awkwardly in her seat. All eyes had been on her and Jade when they'd entered the classroom late holding hands. The Half-Latina had put up a fight to make sure that Jade set her down before they went to class, but the Goth wouldn't let her go unless they held hands into the classroom and sat next to each other. Jade had to make a scene of kicking one kid out of his chair so that she could be in the chair next to Tori.

Sikowitz had ignored the development, only smiling when they walked in and then refusing to address the topic after that. He spewed random facts about acting, knowing that nobody was planning to listen to him anyways. They were all too preoccupied to care about school.

When class ended Tori didn't waste any time grabbing Jade and dragging her out of the classroom, wanting to avoid questions.

Jade smirked as she was tugged along, "What's wrong Vega? Scared of a little attention? Or is it the fact that you're with Jade, the gank."

Tori turned around and frowned, continuing to tug the Goth around, "I don't care if you're a gank in public. You know that. I just don't want to deal with people tonight. It's just way too much to take in all in one day."

"So you're just going to drag me around to all of your classes in hopes that you'll avoid questions?"

The brunette released Jade, "Right… you aren't in my next class…"

"Nope, but I don't mind skipping math to join you in whatever class you have."

"Chemistry."

Jade blinked and frowned, "Never mind. I'll see you after class," and she walked off.

Tori was about to groan at Jade leaving without another word when she caught Jade looking over her shoulder and throwing a wink her way. She couldn't suppress a smile from gracing her features.

* * *

School came to an end and Tori practically dragged Jade to the Goth's car and forced her into driving her home.

"Come on, Jade. Trina has no doubt heard the rumors and I don't want to sit in the car the entire ride home listening to her freak out and ask me lots of questions."

It crossed Jade's mind to refuse just to have Tori beg a little, but she figured she could be nice. The girl had gone through hell because of her, so a ride home shouldn't be too big a deal.

When they arrived at the Vega residence, Jade invited herself inside and plopped down on the brunette's couch.

Tori rolled her eyes and went up to her room, giving Jade a look which told her to stay put. When the singer returned she was dressed in sweats and a worn t-shirt, her glasses on.

Jade cocked an eyebrow.

"What? I'm dressed for comfort," Tori said in response.

Shrugging, the Goth made a small gesture towards the brunette who took a seat next to her and grinned slightly. "I never thought we'd sit on a couch beside each other like this. I always would imagine you shoving me off or yelling at me," Tori chuckled.

"That can still be arranged if you like," Jade replied with a small smile, pressing her lips to the girl's forehead with a glint in her eyes.

Rolling her eyes Tori retaliated, "If you even dare I'm breaking up with you right now."

"Seriously? You're using that card after everything we talked about? You practically promised yourself to me forever, I don't think it's that easy to worm your way out of it." Jade had a serious look on her face, but a light in her eyes.

"Shut up," Tori chuckled, lightly punching Jade in the shoulder.

Jade retaliated by bringing her hands to the girl's side and tickling her viciously. The singer squeaked and tried to escape, but Jade's arms stayed wrapped around her.

They were interrupted when the door swung open and Trina's voice boomed, "TORI! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS WHOLE JADE THI-" She froze in place when she saw the Goth with her arms wrapped around her younger sister.

Tori tried to escape Jade's grip, but the raven haired girl refused to budge.

"So what everyone was saying is true? You two are a thing?" Trina asked, a frown on her face.

Tori's eyes widened and she wasn't sure what to say. Her sister may have been a jerk to her, but she still loved her and cared what her sibling thought. She opened her mouth to retaliate when Trina continued talking.

"I mean come on! You could've at least warned me so when people asked me I wouldn't have been so out of the loop!"

"Wait… what?" Tori asked, scrunching her brow, "You aren't upset I'm dating Jade…?"

The elder Vega rolled her eyes, "Oh PLEASE! I've seen you guys eyeing each other since forever. Gay practically radiates from both of you when you're in the same room!"

Jade smiled a little at that. Trina apparently was good at one thing. Gaydar readings.

Trina sighed and was about to go off on another spiel when there was a knock at the door. She was about to ask Tori to open the door when she realized that her sister was still rooted in Jade's arms, so she grudgingly turned and took the two steps to the door and opened it asking, "What?!"

Tori turned stiff when she saw Beck, Robbie, André, and Cat at the door.

Beck had an eyebrow raised. "Care to explain?" he asked in a calm voice, walking past Trina, the others trailing behind.

Jade shrugged, "We're going out. Not much else to explain."

A small smile tugged at Beck's lips. "Sounds good to me."

"Woah, woah, woah, that's it?" André asked, obviously confused. Robbie shared the same look.

Beck shrugged, "They're dating. What else is there to know?"

The other two guys looked at each other and had to shrug as well. They could ask how the two got together, but seeing how they tended to fight and get defensive about some things, especially Jade, both backed down.

A warm expression was plastered on Cat's face. She walked over to them and as she passed Jade she whispered, "Say it."

Jade groaned and mumbled, "Fine… you were right and I was wrong."

"Don't you ever forget that," Cat grinned.

A genuine smile lit up Jade's face, "I never will."

* * *

**A/N:** Do you think that this was a good part to end at? It had more to do with Cat and Jade just talking a little I guess, and I wasn't sure if I should end here or with a bit more Joriness... let me know ok? I might go back and change it. Let me know in a review or PM, thanks :)


End file.
